


Taste

by Writingwife83



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, F/M, Post-Episode: s02e03 The Reichenbach Fall, Prompt Fill, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25835245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writingwife83/pseuds/Writingwife83
Summary: Dialogue prompt- “I still remember the way you taste.”
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Comments: 8
Kudos: 88
Collections: Wifey’s Sherlolly Prompts





	Taste

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the prompt rabbit-in-blue! ;)

“I delete things, you know.”

Molly whirled around on her way out after dropping off a report from her uncle Stamford. “Pardon me?”

“From my mind, Miss Hooper,” Sherlock clarified, taking slow steps away from where he stood by the fire. “I delete a great many things. Anything I find to be a waste of space, really. I take in such a massive quantity of information day in and day out that it’s logical to only save things that can be truly practical and useful.”

Molly nodded. “Yes, I recall you saying something like that before.”

“On rare occasions though, I’m not very good at it.”

She frowned. “I see. Well, I’m sure a few unnecessary facts would not make things in your mind too terribly-“

“I still remember the way you taste.”

That stopped her in her tracks. Molly looked down at her feet for a moment, her cheeks burning as she tried to get her bearings. 

“Ah,” Molly finally replied softly. “You are referring to that.”

“Yes, precisely that.”

Molly let out a humorless laugh. “Forgive me, Mr Holmes, but I fail to see what you expect me to do about it. I can only apologize for the impetuous act, but it cannot be undone. In my defense, I was unsure if our plan for your survival would truly work. It occurred to me at the time that it could be the last time I saw you.”

He shifted his stance, and she could swear it appeared to be nerves. 

“You misunderstand me, Miss Hooper. I was not berating you for the act. I was simply expressing the peculiar way this memory has planted itself in my mind, unwilling to be uprooted.”

Molly couldn’t help laughing inwardly at the strange man who had managed to capture her heart. 

“Yes well, most of us mortals are slaves to our memories in the way you describe. Good or bad, they are not so easy to be rid of,” she explained with a tight smile. “The details can sometimes be inconvenient and even...haunting.”

“Yes, they certainly can be.” 

Molly was just taking note of the fact that his voice had dropped noticeably when she also realized he’d suddenly crossed the room to her. 

Sherlock took gentle hold of her face, not asking exactly, but pausing long enough that she had ample opportunity to object. 

Molly opted against such an opportunity. 

His mouth sought hers with a slow finesse that was sadly lacking in their first encounter. She’d been hurried, almost panicked, and it was over so quickly. She hadn’t realized what utter bliss she was missing at the time. 

Sherlock finally pulled back, his tongue darting out briefly and licking his lips, making her nearly forget herself and reach for him again. 

“Just as I remembered,” he murmured. “Forgive me, I...had to be sure.”

As suddenly as he’d approached, he released her and stepped away again, leaning against the fireplace as if their intimate moment had never happened. 

Molly waited an agonizing moment of silence before turning to leave again and vowing to herself never to return. 

“On a related topic, Miss Hooper,” Sherlock suddenly voiced. “I wonder if your uncle is at home this evening, because I find the need to call on him about a rather personal matter.”

He turned, locking eyes with her. “If that is agreeable to you, Miss Hooper.”

Molly’s still tingling lips lifted a bit, giving him a soft smile. 

“Yes, Mr Holmes...it is.”


End file.
